Broken Down
by SquishyButtcheeks
Summary: He suffers at the hands of a dark eyed captor. Then another is brought into the mess, and attempts to protect the boy, although they are both equally as weak. Will the new addition risk his life to save him? Who is this mysterious captor? How will they be found? Why do I suck at summaries? Warnings Inside C:
1. Chapter 1

Stale musty air pierces his lungs with the sickly sweet scent of newly shed blood. Death and numbness are the only remainder of the other young ones life. With his companion gone, he is now the only human left in the dingy room.

There are in fact two beings in this basement , but it would be ignorant to call that "man" bruising the young one's hips with gripping claws a human. He may be human in the flesh, but his mind...it's the mind of a monster. In no way, was it human.

He'd laugh at the desperate screams of the boy struggling under him. Even mile at the pleading and begging, only responding with a simple _"You're mine"_ before taking him once again.

For three long months he boy had been trapped in the clutches of this demon. At the young age of fourteen he would go through such torture, to wake up and wish for it all to be over.

His only friend brought in, months before him, had finally let go. He gave into the madness. He no longer begged to be set free. He'd just store at the concrete ceiling and whisper of the death and release he so desperately wished would come, wash over him and take him away.

That monster no longer found his _"fun"_ anymore. So he slaughtered him, right in front of the other adolescent, and in the same breath, he forced himself upon the young boy once more, with his only friends blood on his hands.

Days would pass in seconds now for the young boy, in a mix of emotional conflict and physical abuse. He'd try to tell himself it was all a dream, so to protect his mind from the reality of it all, he'd shut down. Only when the monster ascended the steps would he allow himself to feel anything- Fear.

Whenever that monster came to check on the boy this meant one of two things, sexual and physical abuse, or mental manipulation. In most cases it was the former, but occasionally the creature liked to toy with the small boy. Making him believe for the slightest second he was a police officer, here to save the boy, then would reveal he was just the monster all along. Sometimes he would even blindfold the boy and leave, then come back at a later time , sometimes days later, and mimic the boys voice, causing him to become delirious and think he had some kind of twisted echo, that wouldn't quit copying him.

_It was a never ending hell for this boy._

This boy once had a name. His name, Was Ponyboy Michael Curtis. His father was a very _creative_ man, he even had a brother named Sodapop, says so on his birth certificate.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This story includes rape, depression, suicidal thoughts, character death, violence, cussing, homoerotic relationships, Etc. Don't like don't read C:

Authors Note: Hey guys, so this chapter is MUCH longer and so will most of the ones to follow C: Anyway please fave and review! Thanks! 3

* * *

The boy lays in the corner, deeply in thought , shivering occasionally on the cold concrete floor. His breath shows in the air in small white puffs that float away like the smoke of the cigarettes he used to smoke. He would think about how wonderful it would be to smoke, just one more time.

He wished, not only to have a simple cigarette, but to have the memories those cigarettes brought. The times he would laugh along with his friends and his brothers, cuss, shout and have a good time. The boy used to tell himself he liked the silence better, that those times were just a burden. He now knows that the silence he once craved, is a sick lie.

Silence leaves a copper-like taste in the mouth of whomever is engulfed by it. It's a bottomless pit of loneliness, regret, and an empty feeling that can only be filled by the contact of another. Only now does he realize he was being selfish.

The boy starts to hum softly, a melody his older brother used to hum to him when he was sick. Ponyboy had never known the words, but he had always imagined it to be about a beautiful blue bird, chirping, and soaring through the night sky.

He suddenly stops when he hears those heavy footsteps ascending the stairs once again, as they do almost every day. The monster inches closer, then kneels in front of him in a ...catlike manner. He then sets the candle he was holding down, and pulls some clothing from a drawstring boy lays in the corner, deeply in thought , shivering occasionally on the cold concrete floor. His breath shows in the air in small white puffs that float away like the smoke of the cigarettes he used to smoke. He would think about how wonderful it would be to smoke, just one more time.

He wished, not only to have a simple cigarette, but to have the memories those cigarettes brought. The times he would laugh along with his friends and his brothers, cuss, shout and have a good time. The boy used to tell himself he liked the silence better, that those times were just a burden. He now knows that the silence he once craved, is a sick lie.

Silence leaves a copper-like taste in the mouth of whomever is engulfed by it. It's a bottomless pit of loneliness, regret, and an empty feeling that can only be filled by the contact of another. Only now does he realize he was being selfish.

The boy starts to hum softly, a melody his older brother used to hum to him when he was sick. Ponyboy had never known the words, but he had always imagined it to be about a beautiful blue bird, chirping, and soaring through the night sky.

He suddenly stops when he hears those heavy footsteps ascending the stairs once again, as they do almost every day. The monster inches closer, then kneels in front of him in a ...catlike manner. He then sets the candle he was holding down, and pulls some clothing from a drawstring bag.

The creature strips Ponyboy, strangely gentle, then drapes the new, clean clothes over Pony's body. They felt so soft and new as the cotton caressed his skin, they may have only been a cheap t-shirt and sweatpants, but they felt like heaven compared to his ragged jeans and ripped sweater he had worn sense he had arrived.

Then for the first time, the creature spoke more than 4 words to the boy. "I'm finally getting you another friend...You'll like that huh? Maybe you too can 'play' with each other for me? Make you Master happy...? The creature left it as a question for the boy to respond, Pony nodded slowly,"Good." the monster responded, his deep and satisfied voice rang through Pony's ears.

Just as suddenly as he came, he left, with Pony's old clothes and the candle, but when the monster picked it up, it illumintaed his features for a split second, and then Pony finally realized who his captor was for these long three months, it was Tim Shepard.  
It all made sense, dark eyes and hair, cat like features, that scratchy and deep voice... It was so obvious. "But why would Tim do this? What did I ever do to him?" Pony wondered.

Hours have passed since the boys realization. For a short while he tried to think of some credible reason Tim would do this. There was none Pony could find, So Pony decided to calm himself and sleep in his new soft clothes.

Those same heavy footsteps echo in his dreams as he slowly circles back into consciousness. Ponyboy jumps slightly as he is shaken into alertness. He hears the voice of his 'master' Tim, calmly commanding him to wake up. A warm light fills the space.  
Pony looks up to see Tim and another figure beside him. Tim pulls the figure closer so Ponyboy can study it.

The figure was a small built boy...man. He was defiantly older than Ponyboy, his face was young and innocent but his eyes, were the kid you saw in some kind of 80 year old war vet. You could just tell those dark blue eyes saw things. He had long blond hair that was pulled back in the same way Ponyboy used to wear his, so long ago. He was maybe 5'3 and had on the same clothes as Pony, black t-shirt and sweatpants.

Tim took the blue eyed 'mans' hand and sat him down next to Ponyboy, then left without a word, only a lopsided grin. The light then dissipated as well.  
Ponyboy was deep in thought when they were soon interrupted with a small voice, smooth as silk, "I'm not sure how my night led to this..." He paused with a sad sigh, " My name is Dawn, Yours?"

"Ponyboy. Ponyboy Curtis."


End file.
